Easter Bunny
by lilmickey2008
Summary: 10 year old Alex Russo uses her friend David Falcone to look for the Easter Bunny. When that fails, why not turn him into the Easter Bunny?


**AN: This is just a short and sweet little Easter story just in time for Easter starring David Falcone and Alex Russo when they were 10 years old. With that said, enjoy readers!**

**EASTER BUNNY?**

As a young child growing up in New York City, you become accustomed to some things. In David's example, fear and boredom was two of those things. See, there were very few things that scared David Falcone. After everything that he has been through, he has sort of become immune to fear after a while. He was only eleven at this time, but a lot of things that scared normal kids of that age, but not him, oh no. He was almost fearless when it came to certain scary things. Well, almost nothing scared him. There was one thing that really scared him.

A bored Alex Russo with a magic wand.

See, David has known Alex for a long time, long enough to know that when Alex gets bored, and she had a magic wand in her hand, he better make himself scarce. Also, it is when she gets bored when she started to get into trouble. Like now for instance. With Easter being so close, Alex told David that she wanted to see the Easter bunny. David knew that there was no such thing as the Easter bunny, but he didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings, so he went along with her for the time being. When that didn't work, Alex got the bright idea to make an Easter bunny. David foolishly went along with that, and he figured that nothing bad was going to happen. Nothing can go wrong with that, right?

WRONG...

* * *

><p>"See David? This is one of my dad's bunny that he uses when he teaches us about magic, so I figured that this could work for me." Alex said, placing the caged hare on the table in front of the two of them. Alex had snuck her, the rabbit, and David into the family lair where Alex and her two brothers practiced magic with their father. David was apprehensive about Alex using magic because, in all honesty, she was not very good at it.<p>

"Alex, are you sure that we should be doing this?" David asked her.

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Alex asked.

"Everything." David answered. Alex gave him a glare as she pulled out her wand.

"Alright. Here we go." Alex said. She did her spell, and shot it at the rabbit, but nothing happened. In a huff, she turned around, and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw her friend.

"What?" David asked curious as to why Alex was looking at him that way.

"Um David? I may have made a little mistake." Alex said.

"Why? What did you do?" David warned her.

Alex didn't day a word, but she did reach over and picked up a mirror. David saw his face, but as the mirror panned up, he saw two very big rabbit ears on the top of his head. David almost wanted to scream loudly. Instead, he calmly turned to Alex, with a strained and fake smile on his face.

"Alex? Any reason why I look like Bugs Bunny?" David asked her through his face.

"I might have accidently held the wand upside down, and the spell hit you instead of the bunny." Alex squeaked out.

"What! Really Alex, that is something I would expect from Max!" David screamed.

"Sorry! I can fix it!" Alex said. She tried another spell, but instead of changing him back to normal, his two front teeth grew longer over his lower lip.

"My bad." Alex squeaked. David felt his teeth, and was shocked as to how much longer they have gotten. Needless to say, but I will say it anyway, he was really ticked off now.

"Just what in the hell are you trying to do? Turn me into a bunny!" David all but screamed at her.

"Don't yell at me! If you yell at me, I am going to mess up even worse!" Alex said back at him. David took a seat on Jerry's chair, and sighed. It was not everyday that you get turned into a bunny by a close friend of yours.

"David, please look at me." Alex said in a sad voice. David snapped his head away from her, but when she let a sniffle escape from her lips, David let out a growl in anger. Not of anger, more with being mad with himself for unintentionally hurting his close friend.

_Man, I hate it when she does something like this. It makes it really hard for me to stay mad at her. _David thought.

"Alex, don't cry." David said sadly. "Look, I am sure that this is going to wear off sometime, but until then I have to deal with looking like a rabbit."

"Look, I really am sorry David." Alex said, wiping away a few tears. "I just really wanted to see the Easter Bunny really badly."

"Don't worry about it." David smiled the best way he could with his buck teeth. Alex couldn't help but laugh at that.

David sunk back into the chair he was sitting in, and threw his head back so that he could stare at the ceiling, causing the two big floppy ears to hit the cushion with a soft thump. David got a really good idea, all of a sudden.

"Alex?" David said softly.

"Yeah." Alex answered.

"Would you mind if I be your Easter Bunny?" David asked her, his cheeks growing a little pink.

"Sure." Alex said. She walked over, sat on his lap, and lightly kissed him.

"You are a really cute bunny." Alex said, nuzzling him.

"Why thank you, you are really pretty yourself." David said back to her.

"So, rabbit wanna carrot?"

"ALEX!"

**THE END**


End file.
